Freljord
Freljord is a tundra city-state on the northern part of Valoran. __TOC__ Lore Freljord is an unforgiving place. A mountainous land covered in snow and ice, it is home to many vicious ice storms. Travel, especially in the winter, can be very dangerous. The elements often claim even those who have spent their entire lives there. Only one storm exceeds the ones found in Freljord: the Gelid Vortex - a swirling, icy maelstrom which circles the northern hemisphere of Runeterra. Locations There are 6 currently known areas of Freljord. Rakelstake, once a village where the Tribe of the Ice Dervish lived now serves as the capital of Freljord. The Gelid Vortex, a powerful maelstrom located north of Freljord, surrounded by mountains. The Ursine Village, found just below the Gelid Vortex's mountains. The Ironspike Mountains, a mountain range that surrounds Freljord. It is also the location where has made her home. The Avarosan Iceflow Glacier, somewhere beside the Gelid Vortex in the Ironspike Mountains. The Howling Abyss, a landmark where the Iceborn overthrew their oppressors now used as a Field of Justice by the Institute of War.The Howling Abyss Culture The Freljordians were once a divided people with "The War of the Three Sisters" having left the denizens splintered for generations. The region was divided and dominated between three nomad tribes: The Tribe of the Frost Archer, The Tribe of the Ice Dervish and The Tribe of the Winter's Claw. Over the years the tribes would have occasional skirmishes with one another, though the reasons for why they continued fighting had been long forgotten by most. The tribes were reigned by the three Princesses: ; ; and . In more recent times, with the crowning of their new and , the Freljordians have started the process of mending the bonds between their fractured tribes. Sentient creatures that were once marginalized and secluded, such as the Yetis and the Ursines, were now given a voice in city-state's government. In addition, through the alliance established by their foreign King, the barbarian tribes of northern Valoran have migrated to Freljord and have begun integrating their own traditions into the Freljordian society. Factions Freljord has become a land of endless conflict since the "War of the Three Sisters" broke out. Even though Freljord already has a sovereign, tribal leaders still fight for it bringing with them their tribes. * The Winter's Claw tribe is led by the ferocious . When she was born the tribe's mystics foretold that she would be Freljord's sovereign and she has held on to that prophecy to this day. On the day of her twentieth birthday, Sejuani declared to her tribe that she would lead them to war against the other tribes for the conquest of Freljord. She has since been attacking village after village, pillaging what resources the village had left and sparing those who wished to join her army. One of her more notable accomplishments was the forging of an alliance between the Winter's Claw and the new Ursine leader, . * The Avarosan are those whom are loyal to . Unlike the members of the Winter's Claw, they are more peaceful and focus more on agriculture than on combat, though they are still very much capable of defending themselves. Ashe's rise to power began when the princess of the Ice Dervish, , swore fealty to her. She then began an alliance with , the high chieftain of the barbarian tribes. soon after joined Ashe in her campaign to unify the tribes as both share the same beliefs. Eventaully, Freljord ascended to city-state status and Ashe as their queen, Tryndamere as her chosen king and league champion, , as the emissary for the League. * The Frostguard can also be considered a seperate faction from the Avarosan because of their leader, . According to her League record, Lissandra is in fact the Ice Witch in disguise and that she has corrupted the once benevolent guardians of Freljord into her twisted minions, although the Freljordians still believe that they are still the ancient guardians that have protected Freljord since. Also, in League record, he had made a deal with the Ice Witch. It states that, in exchange for her ice club, he promised her the fealty of the trolls. Demographics There is a city known as Rakelstake in Freljord, which was inhabited by the Tribe of the Ice Dervish.The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 2 It is believed that the city now serves as the capital for the united city-state. Relations with Noxus In light of the protections that the League has extended to Freljord - and consequently to the barbarians - Noxus issued a "stand down" order to troops dispatched to their Northern Barbarian Pacification Campaign. , delivered the command herself. She stated that Noxus abides by the rules of the League, but that her people would not forget the offenses perpetrated by the barbarians. Relations with Demacia Demacia and the people that now make up Freljord have had a history of conflict, albeit nowhere near as grievous as the conflict between Noxus and the northern barbarian tribes. Both and have been highly critical of Demacia’s neutrality during Noxus’ Barbarian Pacification Campaigns. In fact, Demacia had been quite protective of its territory, turning away refugees during the campaign’s more bloody episodes. Likewise, Demacia’s northern homesteads were often times targeted by barbarian raiding parties. Both city-states have a great deal of diplomatic work ahead of them before they can bridge the gap that spans decades of distrust. History A Kingdom Divided, An Evil Awakened Upon the rebirth of Anivia, she witnessed the time where Freljord was but one great kingdom. She protected them with great pride as they prospered, but such peace could not be eternal. When the king and queen had died, Freljord was left with under the rule of three princesses, but each one wished to be the lone sovereign of the kingdom and thus sparked a legendary war known as "The War of the Three Sisters". Anivia witnessed these events and tried to stop this war from turning the nation into ruins. And as she does this, an began to stir. She felt the pure magic of the land be corrupted by it. She knew that if it was completely corrupted, she too would become corrupted and turn evil. And thus began her journey, to unite the tribes of Freljord and destroy the source of darkness. Battle on the Tundra , was leading a squadron of elite archers, her closest companions, when they found themselves caught in a wintery nightmare at the end of a week-long standoff with a warring tribe. When she came to, Ashe was surrounded by the tattered corpses of friends and enemies alike. Only divine providence had spared her from the whirling shards of ice, and her hair had turned the color of the arctic tundra. After that day Ashe never again wore the traditional Freljord White Garments of Victory.Freljord Ashe Skin Will Be 50% Off for 24 Hours announcement at the LeagueofLegends.com The Yeti Rider When was a young child, he rode on his father's back as they returned from a trapping expedition in the mountains. An unexpected blizzard came upon them, forcing them to seek refuge in a cave. The tempest was the worst in countless years, and it lasted for days. Nunu's father left to find food, but he never returned. The blizzard eventually cleared, and the young child lay dying on the mountainside. Fortunately for Nunu, this was the land of the yetis, who are powerful beasts with whom Nunu's father had secured an arrangement for safe passage. A young yeti boy named Willump found Nunu and brought him home. From then on Nunu was raised by the yetis, whose culture was a mystery to most Runeterrans. The boy quickly discovered that the seemingly savage creatures were in fact deeply spiritual beings living in harmony with their environment. They are very territorial and unafraid of defending themselves if called upon to do so. The yetis have watched the rest of Valoran, and they can smell the change on the wind. When the League of Legends was formed, the yetis knew they needed a champion. Riding his brother Willump, Nunu became that champion. Alliance with the Ice Dervish One of the rulers of the three tribes that controlled the region - Princess Mauvole, the Ice Dervish – was found dead in her quarters in the city of Rakelstake. The elders of her tribe determined the cause of death to be natural, which cleared the way for the new Princess, Lissandra, to claim her throne and the title of Ice Dervish. In Princess Lissandra’s first act after her coronation, she stunned her new subjects as she swore fealty to another of the three Princesses of Freljord: . In her coronation speech, Lissandra pleaded with her people that the time had come to unite Freljord under a single banner. Lissandra’s words swayed her kin: her coronation speech was warmly received by her tribe, and her tribe’s elders signaled their solidarity with their Princesses’ desire for unification. However, the third of the Freljord Princesses – – remained fiercely adamant in her opposition of the other two. Sejuani retreated to isolation with the elders of her tribe. This caused concern among the members of the other tribes, who believed she may be readying for war. Alliance with the Northern Barbarians As weeks passed, the modest population of Freljord were shocked as hundreds of barbarians - including - arrived to pay their respect to the late Princess Mauvole of the Ice Dervish tribe. Ashe was present for the barbarian procession, and she met afterward with Tryndamere and Lissandra for a private dinner. The arrival of the barbarians, some predicted, was due to an invitation from Ashe to Tryndamere in order to deter Princess Sejuani from taking any aggressive action. It later became clear that Tryndamere's visit was not entirely a selfless venture, but for the negotiation of a mutually beneficial opportunity. After weeks of meetings and discussion, Ashe accepted Tryndamere's offer to join forces with the barbarians. Her decision was met with resounding support by the members of the Frost Archer and the Ice Dervish tribes. Ascension to City-State Status After examining the turn of events within Freljord, High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye made a proclamation from the Luminary Cloister of the Institute of War, granting sovereignty to Freljord and conferring upon it all the rights and protections afforded to city-states. With its newfound status, Freljord was allotted one League Assembly chair. Their chosen Emissary was entitled to reside at the Institute of War and cast votes in League Assemblies on Freljord’s behalf. Freljord may also appeal to the League for general arbitration of political affairs. While Freljord had applied for membership in the past, its previous appeal was denied on the grounds that its population was insufficient, and it lacked both a defined governmental structure and the means to police itself. recent ordainment as leader of Freljord's two united tribes, bolstered by the might and numbers of Tryndamere's barbarians, was enough to sway the opinion of the Council of Equity. The New Queen and King are Crowned Immediately following Kolminye's address, the united tribes crowned the Queen of Freljord. Ashe was the first princess to ascend to the throne since the Three Sisters War divided their people. According to Freljordian tradition, the Queen selects the King to rule by her side. Ashe selected , solidifying her arrangement with the barbarian tribes. On the topic of her choice, Ashe stated that her actions are guided by the needs of her people, not by romantic notions. The union was a pledge to reinforce their commitment to the alliance. Ashe also appointed League Champion , as Freljord's League Emissary, stating that the yetis will for now on be a part of their new society. Queen Ashe later offered a seat on Freljord’s new Royal Advisory Council. Sejuani emerged from her reclusion to respond, stating that she would never accept Ashe as her Queen, and that anyone who did so was contributing to the perversion of their culture. However, her opinion was not echoed by her people, as hundreds of Winter’s Claw tribesmen journeyed to Rakelstake to attend Ashe’s coronation. There, Nunu accepted his appointment proudly, and the largest contingent of yetis ever witnessed by humanity was present for the celebration. Hordes of barbarians also migrated to their new home, many arriving to view the second crowning of their King. Tryndamere welcomed his people with an inspiring declaration, stating that they finally have a voice in Valoran, and could now be seen as they truly were: proud and noble warriors. The Avarosa Iceflow Purchase , made a journey to the Avarosa Iceflow, Freljord’s Northern-most glacier, in search of the purest waters in all of Runeterra. The League champion arrived to Freljord to stake his claim to the arid ice field. Meeting with and , the Rabble Rouser impressed upon his hosts the significance of this locale to his brewing art, imploring them to entrust it into his custody. Seizing the opportunity to capitalize on the development of an otherwise treacherous territory, the monarchs happily obliged. Gragas signed an agreement to lease the Avarosa Iceflow from Freljord for an astonishing 9,000 years, ensuring that the cherished water supply will be his for the brewing long into the future. His dealings with the monarchs were then concluded appropriately and according to tradition: with a drink. Atop the wellspring, Gragas constructed the first large scale brewing operation for his most famous libation: the legendary Graggy Ice. Alliance of Sejuani and Volibear Before ascension as the lone chieftain of the Ursine, was the revered shaman of the tribe. He saw that peace had made his people soft and weak, forgetting the sacred art of war. He felt that the fire of their souls was soon diminishing. He told the triumvirate of chieftains of his misgivings but he was ignored. Seeking wisdom, he went to the top of their sacred mountain, a place shrouded by the Gelid Vortex. The maelstrom is said to be magical, and it was the one who chooses the chieftain of the Ursine. Upon reaching the summit, Lightning struck him and when he awoke he saw a vision of the Ursine being mercilessly slaughtered by ice monsters. When the vision ended he hurried to the tribe and their the chieftains lie in wait for him. They battled him and before Volibear fell, he summoned the maelstrom's power and defeated them. Because of this, the triumvirate appointed him as the new chieftain. He immediately then began to arouse his tribe from complacency, revived their battle-hardened traditions, and finally forged his alliance with , the warrior who would fight with them against the coming . Journey Into The Freljord Note: Journey into the Freljord takes place two years after the Ice Witch assume Lissandra's identity, as detailed in Lissandra's biographical lore. Chapter I= Chapter I: The Avarosan The storm of war looms over the Freljord. Rumors of strife in the north have spread for months, but Demacia is only now taking notice. The Freljord has remained divided and tribal for centuries, but should they unite, a barbarian march could threaten our borders. It’s time someone assessed the danger to Demacia. has granted me leave to gather information. and leave tonight. Avarosan camp, Southern Freljord The stories I’ve heard always made the Freljord out to be a barbaric, uncivilized place. If the cold doesn’t kill you, the people will (so the soldiers of Demacia say). I didn’t expect the warmth that greeted me in the Avarosan camp. If not for the snowy mountains in the distance, I’d have mistaken this for a Demacian border town, not a tribal stronghold. It’s clear that , the Avarosan leader, has greatly advanced the Freljord people since our last envoy visited this place years ago. These are not scattered barbarians at war with the land and with each other. The people here are adapting to the hardships of the Freljord, growing grain, and building the foundations of a civilization. Ashe is diplomatic and welcoming. She carries herself with the air of a leader that shines through her youth. Even Val likes her (how rare). Ashe guessed that we’d come here to offer Demacian aid, but she insists nothing of the sort is needed. “We fight our own battles,” she told us. Her words may be true, but I see division amongst her people. Val’s tense around some of them, and he can sense their discomfort. Some happily tend to the fields, while others hold their tools like weapons. They’re waiting for a war, not a harvest. I’ve spoken to a few tribesmen. Most are confident that Ashe is the rightful leader of the Freljord. They swear she’ll unify the tribes, but I can see some doubt in their eyes. They whisper one name in fear: . She leads the tribe known as the Winter’s Claw. It’s clear some of Ashe’s people fear her strength and ferocity. Val and I are off to scout Sejuani’s territory at dawn. We’ll determine the extent of the threat she poses to the Freljord—and to Demacia.Journey Into The Freljord 1: The Avarosan |-| Chapter II= Chapter II: The Winter’s Claw Winter’s Claw territory The farther we travel into lands, the colder the Freljord grows. I’d cover my tracks if the falling snow didn’t do it for me. I know we aren’t welcome here. Near the border we passed the burnt remains of an Avarosan village. Hundreds of hoof prints led in all directions. Did the tribesmen who died here choose to remain loyal to in the face of the Winter’s Claw? Is this the ruin Sejuani brings upon her opponents? What I can’t explain is the second Avarosan village we discovered. It was deserted without a single sign of battle or struggle, although the Avarosan banners still hanging from their huts had been shredded. Did these people flee? Sejuani’s camp spotted a Winter’s Claw warband nearby. Without his eyes, I might be dead. We ducked out of their path and they passed without spotting us. Then we followed them to Sejuani’s camp. Several warbands joined the first, each bearing the spoils of conquest: weapons, food, and to my surprise, recruits. I realized then that the people of the second Avarosan village hadn’t fled, but had instead joined the Winter’s Claw willingly. The most zealous of Ashe’s people had described the Winter’s Claw as a starving, ill-supplied band of raiders, but at dusk the camp burst into celebration with plenty of food and drink (especially drink). I only caught sight of Sejuani herself for a moment. Atop her massive war beast, she was a fearsome sight, but even she joined her men in celebration. Their songs celebrated her name. It appears Sejuani is more than a destroyer. She too seeks unity between the tribes of Freljord and her tribe grows with those who choose to join her. This isn’t what I expected. Val and I will head east and seek the people loyal to the Avarosan there. If Sejuani recruits as easily as she destroys, the Freljord under the control of the Winter’s Claw would certainly be a threat to Demacia. Is Ashe’s tribe at risk?Journey Into The Freljord II: The Winter’s Claw |-| Chapter III= Chapter III: The Troll King Shatterfrost camp, Eastern Freljord We traveled east, putting territory further behind us. For many days of the journey, I couldn’t be certain we’d find anyone or anything alive out here. The Freljord is so sparse and so empty. It’s no wonder the tribes fight for every scrap of fertile ground. The people of the Shatterfrost, a small tribe fiercely loyal to , took us in. They offered us what spare rations they could, which wasn't much at all. They seemed ashamed they couldn't give more. They told me that trolls had been raiding their camps and villages, stealing supplies and murdering their hunters. While trolls are usually seen as foolish brutes who travel in small packs, these attacks seem organized. One tribesman claims that a new leader, a troll king, is rallying his kin to war. But there’s a deeper threat, one that the people of the Shatterfrost seem afraid to speak of. Rumors of the legendary Ice Witch of Freljord have these people terrified. She has attacked travelers and small hunting bands, leaving her victims impaled on jagged shards of black ice. They say no one has ever seen her face and lived. Eastern Freljord We left the Shatterfrost behind us to seek more of Ashe’s eastern allies and soon found ourselves in a deep and heavy blizzard. I couldn’t see much through the snowfall. saw the danger ahead before I did, but I still heard the sounds of battle on the wind. Trolls (hulking, awful brutes) sacked a small village in the distance and smashed everything they couldn’t take. I couldn’t save the tribesmen—they were already dead. I got as close as I could. One of the trolls barked orders at the others (who clumsily tried to obey). This carried a massive club that seemed to be carved from the ice itself. It glowed with power even in the dark of the growing snowstorm. Is this the Troll King? Val snatched a banner from the wreckage - this tribe had been loyal to the Avarosan, but not a soul came to their aid. Eastern Freljord is not secure. Ashe won’t be able to call on reinforcements from these distant tribes if she needs them. Still, the Frostguard to the north are said to be Ashe’s most powerful ally. The Frostguard have pledged since ancient times to stand watch over this land, and the name of their leader, , is spoken in reverence throughout the Freljord. The trolls, the Winter’s Claw, and the Ice Witch—together, can Lissandra and Ashe hold them back? Journey Into The Freljord III: The Troll King |-| Chapter IV= Chapter IV: The Frostguard Frostguard city, eastern Freljord I underestimated the journey here. The snow and the glacial landscape slowed our travel, and could hardly fly in this cold to scout the way ahead. We'd nearly run out of rations by the time we reached the Frostguard city gates, but the tribesman welcomed us as allies of and fed us well. This place is nothing like the Avarosan camp or roaming warband. The city seems somehow both ancient and new. Its black stone structures are clearly ages old and climb the walls of the glaciers. How were they built? , the leader of the Frostguard, is a well-spoken and elegant woman who carries herself with the poise and presence of a Queen. She reminds me more of the nobility of Demacia than the barbarians of Freljord—maybe that's why Val doesn't like her. Frostguard city, later We've been treated well as envoys of Demacia, but something isn't right. Lissandra will tell me very little about her alliance with Ashe. I asked her of the troll threat, which she believes is overstated. Lissandra claims the Frostguard are capable of wiping out the trolls and securing the east, yet if that is the case, why hasn't she struck back? When I mentioned the Ice Witch, she dismissed the rumors I'd heard as children's tales. The Frostguard insist on escorting us at all times, and there are parts of the city we're not allowed to see. What is it they don't want us to know? If there are secrets here, I'll find them. Val and I will investigate the city at night. The guards will never know we left our quarters. Frostguard city, night Something is wrong here. I crept through the city with Val circling above. This place is even stranger at night. Many of the structures here are marked with a symbol of an open, staring eye. It's everywhere, watching over the city and everyone in it. And I don't like feeling watched. We came upon a group of Frostguard deep in the city. They knelt in a circle around a giant stone eye and spoke in a strange tongue, venerating it. The Frostguard are hiding something—something that's clearly more important to them than an alliance with the Avarosan. What are they planning? I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched. We aren't safe. Val and I are leaving—now. Journey Into The Freljord IV: The Frostguard |-| Chapter V= Chapter V: The Ice Witch Eastern Freljord We had to escape the city before sunrise. I couldn’t risk the Frostguard discovering that Val and I had seen the secrets they’d tried to keep from us. Val distracted the guards while I opened the main gate and slipped away. I knew the risks of venturing back into the Freljord: it’s a long way to Demacia, and there aren’t any landmarks to guide me so far north. Every glacier looks the same, especially in the dark of night. A few hours after leaving the city, I sensed something following us. Val scouted from above. Even through the snow, we could see something following our trail. We quickened our pace, yet Val cried a warning that our pursuer was gaining ground. The night grew darker and the snow grew colder around me. Shadows moved across the faces of the glaciers as if something had come alive within them. We couldn’t escape. Fearing for our lives, I moved off the trail and gave my journal to Valor—if I died in the Freljord, my reports had to get back to Jarvan. He flew ahead while I flanked my pursuer. A shape emerged from the darkness: a tall, slender figure floating over the ice. There was something faintly human about her, but it was clear she wasn’t human at all. She remained deathly still as she silently glided towards me. Beneath her, wicked shards of unnatural black ice leapt from the ground. The cold I felt in her presence nearly stopped my heart. I’ve never felt such dread. She slowed and hesitated when she came near my hiding place. Did she see me? I can’t be certain. She finally turned away and disappeared into the night. The shadows in the ice vanished with her. Did she spare me? Val is safe. He had circled above the whole time. Part of me thinks he would’ve fought to the death instead of taking the report back to Demacia (stubborn bird). My hands are still shaking as I write this, and it isn’t from the cold. The Ice Witch is more than a story to scare children. I’ve seen enough here, and once we’re farther south I’ll write up my final report. It’s time to go home.Journey Into The Freljord V: The Ice Witch |-| Chapter VI= Chapter VI: Journey's End Southern Freljord We’re finally heading home. It’s been a long journey, and I’ll be happy to see Demacia again. I’ve begun preparing my report for on the state of tensions in the Freljord. I believe he’ll be surprised with the results. There is much more to the Freljord than Demacia assumed, and the threat of war is very real. has a strong vision, but not all of the Freljord’s tribes are willing to unify under her leadership. Some have left her to ally with , a warrior whose ferocity and strength are legendary in this land. I can’t prove it, but may be a third force to consider. The Frostguard are mysterious and isolated, and they clearly have their own agenda. A united Freljord led by Sejuani or Lissandra could pose a true threat to Demacia—perhaps all of Valoran. What happens next might be the spark that lights the fire of war. Knowing what I’ve learned, I think it’s safe to say that we will be watching.Journey Into The Freljord VI: Journey's End Trivia * The history of Freljord is heavily featured on The Journal of Justice Issues 2 to 5. It narrates the crowning of and as Queen and King of Freljord, the constitution of Freljord as a League City-State and the general background of the area. * The Journey Into The Freljord is written and illustrated by . Development File:Freljord concept.jpg|Concept art of Freljord City-State Champions Associated Champions References Category:Places